Naruto vs Sasuke 2. Kampf
Vorgeschichte thumb|left|[[Naruto stellt Sasuke am Tal des Endes]] thumb|right|[[Sasuke hat sich verändert]] Naruto hat Sasuke im Tal des Endes endlich eingeholt der sich auf dem Weg zu Orochimaru macht. Als sich Sasuke umdreht sieht Naruto das die Verwandlung durch das Mal des Fluches langsam begonnen hat. Sasuke meint er hätte bereits Sakura gesagt das er nichts mehr mit Konoha zu tun haben will. Naruto erinnert sich an Sakuras Worte und bitte Sasuke wieder zurück zu bringen. Außerdem kommen wohl beiden Erinnerungen hoch wie sie als Team angefangen haben bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt. Naruto fragt Sasuke wieso er zu so etwas geworden ist. Sasuke meinte nur das es Naruto egal sein sollte und Konoha eh nichts für ihn getan hätte um stärker zu werden. Naruto muss sich darauf hin an alle erinnern die für Sasukes Befreiung gekämpft und ihr Leben riskiert haben. Doch Sasuke ist dies egal und er will einfach gehen. Naruto greift ihn darauf hin an und sagt ihm was Orochimaru mit ihm vor hat. Doch Sasuke ist es egal er will nur stärker werden und lacht dabei weil es wieder zu einem Kampf mit Naruto kommt. Mit einem Arm hebt er Naruto hoch und schlägt ihn mehrere Meter weg in den Fluss. Sasuke ist über seine neue Kraft verwundert und glücklich lässt aber erstmal sein Fluch Mal wieder zurück gehen. Kampf thumb|left|Der Kampf beginnt Naruto ist nicht bereit einfach aufzugeben und kommt wieder hoch. Mit hilfe seines Chakras geht Naruto auf dem Wasser und rennt auf Sasuke zu der sich noch auf der Statue Madaras befindet. Sie springen beide aufeinander zu jedoch verpasst Sasuke Naruto einen Tritt ins Gesicht und schnappt sich seine Tasche mit seiner Ninja Ausrüstung. Naruto fällt wieder in den Fluss und geht erstmal zur Küste. Sasuke sagt Naruto noch mal das er das Dorf verlässt um bei Orochimaru stärker zu werden und Naruto ihn davon nicht abhalten kann. Dieser nimmt sich aus einer kleinen Seitentasche einen kleinen Shuriken und wirft ihn auf Sasuke der ausweicht und ein Kunai auf Naruto wirft. Dieser weicht diesem aus und sucht Schutz hinter einem Felsen. Sasuke wirft nun zwei Kunai auf Naruto doch dies war nur ein Schattendoppelgänger von ihm. Als der echte Naruto frontal angreift wirft Sasuke mehrere Schuriken auf ihn die an Drahtseilen befestigt sind und Naruto an einen Felsen festbinden. thumb|right|[[Naruto steckt in Schwierigkeiten]] Danach erwähnt Sasuke noch mal das er Naruto und die anderen nicht mehr brauche und setzt Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu ein damit das Feuer die Schnüren hinab brennt zu Naruto. Als der Stein in Flammen steht ,denkt sich Sasuke das er Naruto erwischt hat aber der kommt plötzlich auf den Seilen nach oben gerannt und erwischt Sasuke mit einem Schlag. Doch Sasuke lässt sich nichts anmerken. Naruto schlägt immer und immer wieder auf ihn ein doch Sasuke steht noch vor ihm und fragt ob dies alles war was Naruto drauf hat. Wenn ja dann wäre er wirklich ein Schwächling. Mit einem Schlag konnte Naruto wieder die Statue runter befördern und kam ihm gleich nach gesprungen. Im Sprung verpasste er ihm mehrere Tritte hintereinander bis er mit einem extrem harten Tritt ihn auf den Böden aufschlagen ließ. Er warf ihm dann noch seine Tatsche mit seiner Ninja Ausrüstung zu. Naruto stand nach einer Weile wieder auf und nahm sich seine Tatsche als ihm dann Sasuke fragt ob Naruto aufgefallen ist das er sein Sharingan noch gar nicht einsetzte für ihn. thumb|left|[[Naruto versucht alles gegen Sasuke]] Sasuke sagt ihm dann das er es jetzt macht und ihm die wahre Power des Sharingans zeigt. Naruto meint aber darauf nur das er jetzt auch alles geben wird und setzt Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ein. Doch Sasuke rennt auf die Doppelgänger los und vernichtet einen nach dem anderem mit ein paar Schlägen und Tritten. Zum Schluss war nur noch der echte Naruto übrig zu dem er schnell kam und seine Arme fest hielt und drückte bis er sie los ließ und ihn einen Kinnharken verpasste gefolgt von einem Tritt der Naruto weg warf. Gleich danach setzte Sasuke Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu ein. Sasuke brannte dadurch ein Stück des nahe liegenden Waldes ab während der echte Naruto sich noch in Sicherheit begeben konnte. Naruto stand wieder auf und zeigte sich. Sasuke fragt ihn ob er immer noch glaubt er wäre sein Teamkamarad wenn dem so wäre dann wäre Naruto ein Narr. Gleich darauf rannte Sasuke auf Naruto zu und verpasste ihn einen Schlag. Naruto wurde getroffen lässt sich allerding am Baum abfedern und springt über Sasuke. Dieser springt ihm nach und schlägt weiter auf ihn ein während Naruto versucht die Schläge abzuwehren. Dies gelang ihm auch eine Zeit lang bis er einen Kick von Sasuke bekam gefolgt von einem überaus hartem Schlag in den Magen. Naruto folg dann gerade wegs wieder runter in den Fluss am Fuße der Statuen. Naruto taucht wieder auf und steht mit Hilfe seines Chakras auf dem Wasser wieder. Er fragt Sasuke ob sie überhaupt noch Freunde seien. Dieser antwortet das Naruto sogar Sasukes bester Freund ist und er ihn deshalb verraten muss um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Naruto versteht zwar nicht was das heißt will sich aber wieder zum Kampf bereit machen und stürmt abermals auf Sasuke zu. (ab hier wird noch bearbeitet) Der sich nur an naruto festhalten kann. Beide fallen nach unten .Auf dem wasser geht der Kampf weiter ,Sasuke kann wegen seines Sharringans alle Bewegungen die Naruto macht vorhersehen und darauf eingehen.Naruto benutzt Kage Bunshin(Shattendoppelgänger),die aber von Sasuke mit einem Feuerjutsu ausgeschaltet werden.Danach bkommt Sasuke das dreifache Sharringan.Es fällt ihm darumm noch leichter Narutos Tritten und Schlägen auszuweichen und selber Treffer zu erziehlen.Naruto wird unterwasser gedrückt.Als er sich wieder gesammelt hatt schikt er Schattendoppelgänger auf Sasuke zu.Danach schleudert Naruto Sasuke mit einer riesigen Schlange von Schattendoppelgängern gegen die Mauer.Sasuke kann auch diese mit einem simplen Feuerjutsu auslöschen.Sasuke will den kampf beenden und benutzt Chidori,als Naruto dass sieht ,benutzt er einen Doppelgänger um Rasengan auszuführen.Die beiden setzten ihre Attacken gegeneinander ein und werden von dem Rückstoß getroffen.Sasuke benutzt das Mal des Fluches der Stufe eins,er kann Naruto festhalten und setzt noch einmal Chidori ein.Doch Naruto kann diese Attacke locker abwehren in ihm ist der Neunschwänzige erwacht und beschützt Naruto mit seinen Chakra.Narutos Wunden heilen und er ist schneller und stärker den je.Er kann locker ein paar Feuerkugeln von Sasuke ausweichen und Schlägt zu mit einer Hand aus roten (das Chakra des Neunschwänzigen) Chakra. Sasuke wird auf die andere Seite des Flüsses geschlagen. Finale thumb|left|[[Naruto mit dem Chakra des Neunschwänzigen]] thumb|right|[[Sasuke im Zustand zwei]] Er kommt in den Zustand zwei indem auch er ungeheure Macht hatt.Er setzt Chidori ein und Naruto setzt Rasengan ein ,aber es sind nicht die normalen Attacken sie sind voller Chakra und unglaublich zerstörerrisch.Sie springen aufeinander zu und setzten die Angriffe ein.Beide werden mit ungeheurer Wucht auseinander gedrückt und gegen eine Felswand geschleudert.Doch einer steht noch Sasuke er hatt noch genug Kraft um aufrecht stehen zu können.Ganz anders als bei Naruto der total ausgepowert auf dem Boden liegt.Sasukes Konhoastirnband fällt zu Boden und da weis er dass er nie wieder dass Dorf seines Clans betreten darf.Sasuke legt das Stirnband Naruto auf die Brust und verschwindet. thumb|center|Finale Attacke von beiden Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Sasukes Kämpfe Kategorie:Bearbeiten